1999 Palm Mile 300
The 6th race, the 1999 Palm Mile 300, at Palm Mile Speedway is best known for Johnny Blamer being unable to attend due to being sick. He got replaced by Alex Landis for that race. Ernie Gearson wins with The King second and part-time racer Slider Petrolski SOMEHOW 3rd! Chick Hicks finished 4th. After the race ended River Scott, The King, Luke, Roger, the Spare Mint Team, Spike, Pinkie and Ernie Gearson went to Katie Clutchen's house in Texas where the sick Johnny Blamer was as well as Johnny's friends Rick, Sam, Mark and Michelle and also Katie's husband Johnny (who is the father of Marco Clutchen). Johnny Blamer would vomit heavily in the bathroom before coming out of it and falling on his side. A crash on lap 122 took out Kevin Shiftright, Murray Clutchburn, rookie Mac Icar, Aiken Axler, Misti Motorkrass and Brush Curber with Aiken landing on Brush Curber's roof. James Cleanair somewhat wasn't involved in the crash as he made himself through. He finished 5th. This is the only crash of the race. Part-timers Aiken Axler and Kevin Shiftright both didn't get replaced, due to them being part-time. All of the part-time racers entered (those were Aiken, Kevin, Ralph, Todd, Sage, Dale Jr, Slider, Darren, and Davey) and well as the three other rookies (Winford, Dirkson and Lee). Transcript Aiken on the roof of Curber! Spike: TROUBLE TURN 3! A BIG CRASH TAKES OUT THE ROOKIE MAC ICAR, MURRAY CLUTCHBURN, MISTI MOTORKRASS, AIKEN AXLER, KEVIN SHIFTRIGHT, AND BRUSH CURBER! OMG KEVIN GOES HARD IN THE WALL! Pinkie: AND OMG AIKEN AXLER GOES ON TOP OF BRUSH! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! Spike: HAVE YOU EVER? Pinkie: NO I'VE NEVER! Aiken: ARGH! Brush: OW! Pinkie: Aiken Axler goes on top of Brush Curber. Awww... Aiken: AOHHHOAHHHAAA! Brush: YIKES! AIKEN JUST FELL OFF MY ROOF! Spike: Aiken Axler and Brush Curber seem to be ok though despite their crash. Visiting the Sick Blamer. (1 day after race) The King: Ernie you what we are doing right we are visiting Katie Clutchen's house because that is where the sick Johnny Blamer is located. There is ANOTHER Johnny who is Katie's husband so don't confuse their names! Ernie: Ok. The King: Let's go. River Scott: I guess yeah. Luke: LET'S DO THIS! (Doorbell rings. Ernie, River, The King, Piccolo Perry, Ernest B. Raykes, Roger, Luke and Lynda arrive) Michelle: Oh THANK GOD your here Ernie and King! Congrats on the win at Palm Mile Ernie, but that's not important right now! Sam: Johnny Blamer here is REALLY sick! The King: Is he that bad? Katie: YES! HE COULD DIE! Johnny: No he won't Katie! You told me yourself Johnny Blamer does not go down so easily. The King: He is right. Johnny will not die. (soon they hear Johnny vomiting HEAVILY in the bathroom!) Ernie: Man. He is really puking his guts out. Katie(scared): I don't like the sound of that at all! Mark: Yeah me too. (40 seconds later, Johnny comes out of the bathroom after vomiting for 40 seconds straight) Johnny Blamer(weakly): Hey guys I'm back! (Johnny Blamer falls over on his side) Piccolo Perry: (gasps) Ernest Raykes: OMG! Katie: OH NO! JOHNNY FELL OVER ON HIS SIDE! (cries) JOHNNY IS DYING! JOHNNY IS DYING! MY PRECIOUS FELLOW STOCK CAR RACER! I CANNOT LOSE YOU JOHNNY I ALREADY LOST ROBERT AND LAURA! JOHNNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! The King: Calm down Katie. Plus isn't it kinda awkward to say all this stuff right in front of your husband? Lynda: I'm sorry Katie but Johnny will have to go to a hospital. The King: Yeah. Johnny is really sick. I don't think I've ever seen a stock car this sick in my life. Must be a serious infection to have caused this. Roger: WHAT THE (Seal Bark)?! WHAT THE (Popeye toot)!? DID HE JUST (Yee) DIE!? Johnny (weakly): Crap. I'm dead..... Luke: NOOOO! (cries) Katie (cries): NOOOOOOOOOOO! The King: Luke! Katie! It will be ok. Ernie: We better go now. Johnny needs his mom and you guys so he can recover fast. Including YOU King! He needs you as well! River: Yup we are out of here. Mark: Bye. Rick: See you later guys! Johnny: Katie you nearly crushed him to bits in that hug. No offense honey but I think Johnny was actually getting uncomfortable. The King: Yeah. Katie: Sorry. I will try not to do that again but I will go with him to hospital. Roger: I guess see ya later. Results to be continued